


Practice

by alltoldtalltales (TaleWorthTelling)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Massage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage, Season/Series 02, unconventional use of powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 15:30:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10902201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaleWorthTelling/pseuds/alltoldtalltales
Summary: Reverb terrified the pants off of him in ways both visceral and personally horrifying, but that train kept running right on schedule, and while Cisco was cooling off from their little Earth-2 adventure and trying steadfastly to distract himself from what had happened … well, he couldn’t help it. New data meant new hypotheses.Which is how he found himself bent over the speed treadmill with his dear friend Barry’s super-skilled, super-powered fingers vibrating superbly in his ass. For the science. Obviously.





	Practice

There was always a train of thought, somewhere in the back of Cisco’s very prodigious mind, related at least peripherally to sex. Listen, he got a lot done, and due to his badass sciencing and superpowers, practically every week he was saving lives. It never got in the way. But, like, he thought about it a lot, okay? Barry got super speed; Cisco wondered how that affected him in the bedroom. They met a meta whose body turned to steel; Cisco had _thoughts,_ you know? But after he met Reverb …

 

Reverb terrified the pants off of him in ways both visceral and personally horrifying, but that train kept running right on schedule, and while Cisco was cooling off from their little Earth-2 adventure and trying steadfastly to distract himself from what had happened … well, he couldn’t help it. New data meant new hypotheses.

 

Which is how he found himself bent over the speed treadmill with his dear friend Barry’s super-skilled, super-powered fingers vibrating superbly in his ass. For the science. Obviously.

 

Barry, brooding and more than a little forlorn himself, hadn’t taken much convincing to partake in this particular experiment. Aside from the rest of the heart-stopping drama and trauma that had occurred in the last few days, it couldn’t have been easy seeing a version of himself that ended up with Iris. Cisco sympathized. Cisco didn’t know if Barry thought about boning as much as he did, but he knew three things for sure: Barry was a scientist, Barry loved a challenge, and, dear God, Barry needed a break.

 

The noise Cisco made would have been embarrassing if he had it in him to care at all, but, alas, he didn’t. “Fuck, that’s the one,” he breathed. He hissed. “Wait, wait, that’s too direct. It’s too buzzy.”

 

Barry shifted his fingers slightly so they weren’t directly stimulating his prostate anymore, and he backed off a little on the intensity of the vibration.

 

Cisco’s legs relaxed a fraction. “Thought I was gonna piss myself.”

 

“Sexy,” Barry quipped. He stroked his thumb over Cisco’s coccyx.

 

Cisco shivered. “Do you need me to explain to you the anatomy of the prostate?”

 

He couldn’t _see_ Barry roll his eyes behind him, but he definitely thought he sensed it. He didn’t have time to dwell on it for long before Barry’s other hand cupped his balls and vibrated so gently that it almost tickled. He giggled. It definitely wasn’t sexy.

 

He squirmed away reflexively, ducking his face into his chest, and then moved back.

 

“Getting some good data?” Barry asked, trailing his hand up, ghosting it over Cisco’s dick, up through his thatch of pubes, tickling his lower abdomen, until he reached his nipples.

 

Oh, that was just playing dirty.

 

“Yep,” he said. Well, he yelped. “Definitely … oh, man … Getting some good stuff.” Or that’s what he was trying to say, keeping his cool, until Barry very carefully pinched one nipple and turned up the vibrations. Then it kind of came out with a shout.

 

He hadn’t been totally sure how comfortable he’d be having vibrating hands anywhere fucking near his chest, for obvious reasons, but despite his vulnerability, he felt good. Fuck that, he felt _amazing_. God, it was like being embraced by a sentient bullet vibrator. He didn’t even have one of those at home. He’d have to get one. Or make one. He could make one, definitely. He’d probably make the best sex toys. He was so awesome at building things.

 

Another finger slid alongside the first one in Cisco’s ass, somehow vibrating _at a difference speed_ , oh fuck, with a different pattern. How was he doing that?

 

“How are you doing that, Barry?” he shouted, completely unable to modulate his voice between the sensations coursing through him and the sheer nerdy excitement at that revelation. Mostly the nerdy excitement, actually.

 

“Practice.”

 

Well, shit. That answer sparked about a hundred promising ideas in Cisco’s brain. That could mean _anything_. There would definitely be follow-up questions later when Cisco’s spine wasn’t about to melt down to his toes.

 

Barry leveraged his grip around Cisco’s front to bend him forward a little further, and Cisco went with it, loose in the shoulders and hot all over.

 

It had been a little awkward at first, not sure where to start, before Barry had taken charge (and Cisco would have to do a lot of thinking later about why that turned him on so much, and whether that would be something to explore or maybe it was just a fluke) and gotten started, but now that they were in this, Barry was taking his time. He’d turn up the vibrations inside Cisco, then back off and play his other hand somewhere unexpected. He buzzed the backs of his knuckles over Cisco’s lips, bitten raw and sensitized, and it was unexpectedly erotic. A delicate touch behind his ears had him keening. Fingers playing through his hair, scratching over his scalp and coupled with the vibrations, made him honestly consider whether that part alone might be a serious stress-relief option he should consider (and just thinking about it, asking Barry to let him lay his head in his lap and just have Barry go to town rubbing his scalp, felt even weirder than asking him to sex him up for science, but now it was next on his list).

 

By the time Barry twisted his hand around and pressed his fingers over Cisco’s perineum, his other hand had probably buzzed Cisco all over, from his cheeks to the backs of his knees, and even when he wouldn’t describe the sensation as exactly _good_ , it for sure did something for his impending orgasm, building it up until a familiar twist tugged deep in his pelvis.

 

“This – is – awesome!” he shouted as he came.

 

The vibrations stopped immediately, for which he was glad, because, abruptly, he came back to himself and noticed that he was sore, coming down from the endorphin high.

 

When he turned around, panting, still supporting himself on his elbows, Barry was smiling fondly at him. “What?”

 

Barry shrugged. “Nothing. I just should have known.”

 

Cisco snorted. “Well, anyway, my turn. Time to de-suit. I wanna test my powers.”

 

Barry raised his eyebrows at him, frustratingly composed, compared to the darkly flushed, sweaty, panting mess that he’d left Cisco. Cisco lifted his chin in expectation while he shoved his pants off away from where they’d pooled at his ankles, freeing his feet. He stretched and flexed, grimacing when he realized that he’d ejaculated on his beautiful, state-of-the-art treadmill. He hastily wiped it up before it had time to really congeal. There was no way he was explaining that to the rest of the team.

 

“Have you tested them on, you know, anything before?” Barry started tugging at the clasps and fastenings of his suit, and it was funny watching him do it, because Cisco wasn’t sure he’d ever _seen_ him undo any of it at normal speed before, let alone this painfully slow display. He’d always dressed and undressed too fast to see. So, obviously, he was stalling. “Not that I doubt you or anything. I’m just, you know. I’m a little sore from Earth-2.”

 

Cisco hung his head a little, feeling slightly ridiculous standing naked in this clinically-lit room, but he understood. He concentrated, eyes narrowing, as he vibed one of the fastenings of the suit until it slipped free.

 

Barry’s eyes widened. “That was impressive.”

 

“I’ve been practicing,” he assured Barry. “Just not the fun way. But I’ve gotta know, so…”

 

Barry licked his lips, flicking his eyes across Cisco. Cisco shivered, and before he could ask Barry to maybe undress at normal speed for once, to let him watch, Barry had already completely shed the suit. He hopped onto the treadmill and lay back, pillowing Cisco’s discarded shirt under his head, knees bent and feet planted into the track below him.

 

Cisco walked slowly toward the door. They’d discussed this, and one of the questions they were trying to answer with this experiment was about proximity. Barry could vibrate someone all the way to Nirvana, but he had to be touching them, or at least pretty close. There was a very good chance that Cisco could do it _from across the room_. And he was definitely interested in testing that.

 

He leaned his shoulders back into the wall, focusing his breathing, and looked up at Barry. Barry’s eyes were closed, chest rising and falling evenly. He was definitely stilled bruised from the Earth-2 excursion, and Cisco winced just looking at it, resolving not just to sate his burning curiosity, but to give Barry an opportunity to feel good. He needed it. Hell, he deserved it. Between his general lot in life and the mess with his ex-girlfriend, the man definitely deserved a moment to himself to just bask in something nice.

 

Cisco squared his shoulders, warm all over from more than just the sight of Barry’s hard cock laying over the crease of his thigh and his very toned, pleasing assets. Barry was trusting him completely, and damn if that didn’t make something squirm deep in Cisco’s chest.

 

“I’m gonna start now, okay?” He waited for Barry to acknowledge him, which he did with a simple nod, settling deeper into his position.

 

He started with the treadmill itself, since despite his move with the clasp, he really wasn’t one hundred percent on his fine-tuning just yet. He’d decided to work up to anything delicate. Barry shifted a little.

 

“What’s it like?”

 

Barry lifted his feet, shifting his legs until they were crossed and his soles weren’t in contact with the machine. “Kind of like a massage chair. Tickles my feet, though.” He paused. “It’s nice.”

 

Cisco kept up with that for a few minutes, changing the frequency of the pulses here and there, until Barry looked more relaxed than he’d seen him in months.

 

When he tried to pinpoint his focus, Barry laughed. “I think my nose hairs are vibrating, Cisco.” Indeed, the hair that had fallen over his forehead was blowing back, vibrating faintly. “Wow, that feels weird.”

 

“Sorry, sorry,” Cisco muttered. He blew out a hard breath. “This better?”

 

Barry’s face instantly went slack.

 

“Barry?” Concerned, Cisco paused. “You with me?”

 

“Don’t stop,” Barry groaned. “It’s like you’re rubbing my temples. God, that’s nice.”

 

Cisco grinned. Encouraged, he kept that up for a while, until he felt daring enough to go lower. When he accidentally pulsed a wave across Barry’s throat, Barry was sitting up in an instant, hand clutching his neck protectively, eyes wide open.

 

They tripped over each other apologizing at the same time, and then they laughed, because what else was there to do about it? Barry was embarrassed; Cisco felt terrible. Without discussing it, Barry flopped right back down, and Cisco shook out his hands, flexing his fingers. He sent a wave across Barry’s foot to try to lighten the mood a little.

 

Barry laughed, yanking his foot away.

 

They kept up like that, Cisco trying different patterns in different places for different lengths of time, until it was less of a game and more about the way Barry’s breath sped up, the way he moaned and twisted his hips back and forth as Cisco sent wave after wave across his sensitive body. Try as he might, Cisco absolutely could not stimulate Barry internally with this method – and, boy, did he try – but he damn sure made a good showing, with pulses that played all over his perineum until he tried to reach down to touch himself.

 

“Hey, come on,” Cisco admonished. He sounded surprisingly stern to his ears, surprisingly heavy. “I didn’t, so you can’t. Those were the rules.”

 

Barry huffed through his nose. “Fine. Then just go a little higher. Please.”

 

Cisco was gratified by the fact that not only did Barry have enough faith in him to let handle his dick, which was truly trust, but that he had such fine control that he could. He aimed a little higher, a little harder.

 

Barry sunk his teeth into his lip and groaned, dragging his palms down his face, twisting his fingers through his hair. His back arched off of the treadmill when he came, chest flushed and toes curling.

 

Truly, it was his love of science that kept Cisco riveted to the sight, jaw dropped. Definitely. Very devoted scientist here.

 

Barry had himself cleaned up in a flash – har har – and tossed Cisco a damp towel.

 

Cisco was still staring. “God, I’m good. I’m amazing. Did you see what I just did?”

 

“I was a little distracted, actually.”

 

Cisco snorted, reaching for his pants. “Thanks for the assist, Barry.” He clapped Barry on the shoulder.

 

Barry smiled warmly at him, dropping his hand onto Cisco’s to hold it for a moment. Cisco didn’t have to say what he really meant for Barry to understand. “Anything for science, Cisco.”


End file.
